


The fight no one saw coming

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [34]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kendra has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: How had this fight started? They were just fine and then…





	The fight no one saw coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> Enjoy!

“No! You don’t get to touch her! Not after what you did!” when his girlfriend of just few months yelled at him he had to say that he was surprised, not because they weren’t fighting, they did, a lot but he was almost 100% sure he hadn’t done anything this time around.

“Don’t touch who?” he responded knowing deep down that he was forgetting something and that he’ll probably be sleeping on the couch tonight. “You know who! Don’t touch Meredith!” Seth looked around, realizing that his girlfriend’s cat, Meredith, was sitting next to him bumping her head on his thigh, “Why not?” now he was intrigued Meredith wanted him to touch her apparently she was rubbing her head on his thigh but Kendra was fuming.

“You know why Wright!” oh oh, now she was using his last name…

“Kendra, she obviously forgave me!” he said gently starting petting Meredith who immediately started purring.

“Well I didn’t! I trusted you to take care of her and you stepped on her tail!” she said and with that turned around and left leaving Seth dumbfounded there, not really sure what had happened just now. How did this fight started? Election season he’d guess.

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic for @kendradaynes in tumblr who just gotten 100 followers. I hope you like it and let me know what you think!!!


End file.
